Chaos Rape
by OhHaiDidn'tSeeYouThere
Summary: Five years after fourth grade, Butters becomes very horny, and rapes a lot of his classmates. Pretty simple. Don't worry because it's short, there will be a lot more chapters, with lots more characters, so be prepared.


It had been five years since fourth grade. Butters was still assuming his supervillan alias, Professor Chaos, and over the time from fourth grade to ninth grade his schemes have gotten more evil, some of them even caused rather large amounts of chaos. Throughout puberty Butters had became very horny, and he couldn't control his urges. The bell rang, indicating that class was over. Dougie was out of town, but he gave Butters the key to his grandma's storage locker. The blonde teen ran as fast as he could to the locker and unlocked it. He slid the door open and stepped inside. The menacing figure grinned and looked to the side of his evil lair. Up against the wall were Tweek and Craig, all bound and gagged. And naked. Tweek was twitching as much as he could, despite being tied up. Craig looked very angry and was shaking trying to escape. "Oh, Craig. Stop struggling, you can't escape, and you, Tweek, calm down. You'll be here for a while." Said Butters, sounding rather sinister. The blonde haired villain stripped down. Seeing his two classmates naked and vulnerable turned him on. He got an erection at the thought of what he was about to do them. Butters walked over to Craig and pulled the ballgag off of his mouth. "What the hell are you doing, gaymo, why am I naked?" Asked Craig angrily. Butters just smirked and walked behind Craig. Because of puberty Butters had grown quite large genitalia. Craig was gripped at the the hips. "Butters. What are you doing?" Craig said, cautiously. Butters cackled at Craig's helplessness. Butters thrusted his hips forward. His boned dick tearing open Craig's tight virgin butthole. The black haired rape victim let out a scream of pain. Tweek started freaking out at the sight of Butters fucking his gang leader. Butters showed no mercy in actions, continuing to plunge his cock in and out of Craig's anal cavity. After violating Craig's ass for a while, Butters let out his seed, filling Craig's anus with his warm and sticky semen. Craig fell over and started sobbing. His words were a mix of "Why?", "Help me, Tweek..." and just plain crying. Butters put the ballgag back over Craig's mouth and stepped over to Tweek. The jittery caffeine addict shook as fast as he could. Butters removed Tweek's ballgag. "W-what do you want with me? Gah!" Questioned Tweek in a frantic manner. Butters layed Tweek onto his back, and locked eyes with him. Tweek started freaking out as Butters leaned down. The villain locked lips with the boy below him. Tweek continued twitching. He was kind of relieved that that was all. But it wasn't all that he wanted. Butters leaned back up and looked Tweek in the eyes. He shuffled forward on his knees he gripped his manhood and placed it into Tweek's mouth. He sure was wrong about the kiss being it. "Suck it Tweek." Commanded Butters. The messy haired blonde let out a muffled "no". Butters grabbed Tweek by his greasy and untidy hair and raised his head up, only to hit it on the metal ground. "I suggest you do it, Tweek." Said Butters sternly. Tweek started to sob as he began to start sucking upon Butters' penis. Licking it meekly, and leaving a mild coat of saliva over it. Butters moaned with pleasure as Tweek continued wettening his fully erect cock. He had Tweek do this for a while until he ejaculated into the distraut blonde's mouth. Tweek coughed and spluttered on Butters' seed. The frightening rapist stood up. Tweek laid on the ground with warm white liquid dribbling from his mouth. He was just glad it was over. The taste of semen and Butters' penis still was lingering. Oh but it wasn't over. Not at all. The slender figure grabbed Tweek by his hair and dragged him over towards Craig. Butters undid the rope tying up Craig's arms and they dropped to the ground. He then positioned Craig onto his hands and knees, then laid Tweek onto his back, making sure that his penis slid into Craig's backside, which pushed through his asshole, lubricated with Butters' semen, which continued to slither down Craig's thigh. Butters grinned and then thrusted into Tweek. "GAH! Stop it Butters!" Pleaded Tweek. Butters didn't take any consideration to Tweek's words, infact, Tweek's begging turned him on even more. He gripped Craig at the hips and pulled him back and shoved forward, sending his wang deeper into Tweek's ravaged anus, and causing Tweek's genitals to go into Craig's butthole even further. Butters continued performing anal sex on Tweek. The boy below Butters was also still uncomfortably fucking Craig, who was in pain from the weight of the two pushing into his asshole. Butters continued enforcing this act until he sprayed semen into Tweek. The insane rapist let go of the mounted teen, and he fell to the floor along with Craig. They both laid there in a puddle of bodily fluid. Tweek's butthole started leaking blood as well as liquid faeces. Butters unlocked a dog crate he generally used as a cell, and dragged the two naked victims into it and locked them in. "Well, I'll see you two tomorrow." Said Butters as he put his typical teal shirt and pants back on and left the storage locker.


End file.
